Like A Drug
by darlingrosemoon
Summary: Bella has a crush on her best friend Alice's brother, Edward. She knows that he and his family are vampires, and she knows that Edward has a girlfriend. What she doesn't know is the way Edward feels for her. Rated M for swearing and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovelies! As you probably guessed, this is my first story. I have some good ideas, so bear with me. I am really nervous about posting it, so please review and let me know what you think! I should be posting chapters once every 3-4 days. I don't have a Beta at the moment, so if anyone would like to volunteer, please send me a message on twitter - freyaarose.**

**Lots and lots of hugs and kisses,**

**(and vampire bites, or whatever floats your boat)**

**Freya x**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own 30 metres of fairy lights.  
><strong>

_On my knees darling, _

_so demanding,_

_find a vein sweetheart, _

_plug yourself in._

_You're like a drug that I just can't kick,_

_I give you up and it makes me sick,_

_the shakes come on and they come on quick,_

_you're like a drug that I just can't quit._

_Like A Drug _**– Hard-Fi**

**BPOV**

Cold fingers traced the gentle outline of my lips and cool breath rustled the tendrils of hair around my face. I opened my eyes and those familiar liquid topaz eyes bored into mine. I lifted my head ever so slightly and he touched his glass smooth lips the hollow of my neck …

I woke up in a cold sweat, my breathing erratic and shallow.

Edward Cullen.

He had been haunting my dreams for a while now. Not that I didn't like it, but he already had a girlfriend. Rosalie Hale. The most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Actually, she was probably the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on, besides Edward. That tousled bronze hair and those golden eyes were so tempting, and every time I saw him, I got a little flutter in my stomach …

But really, these dreams were getting out of hand. Why him? It wasn't like I didn't know any other insanely good-looking guys. I guess none of them were as beautiful as Edward. And I had never loved any of them. But I really needed to get him off my mind. A distraction.

I rolled out of bed, sluggishly descending the stairs to the kitchen. I noticed Charlie's gun belt missing, and when I went to look out the window, I saw his police cruiser gone. He must have already left for work, I mused.

I went into the kitchen, put a pot of coffee on the stove and a couple of Pop Tarts in the toaster. Not the healthiest breakfast, but I didn't really care. Not today.

As I walked toward the fridge, I noticed a small bit of paper on the table. When I looked closer, I saw it was a note written in Charlie's neat print.

Left early for work, Bells. Had another call about those wolves. Love, Dad.

I left the coffee to brew and trudged back up the stairs to the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water and brushing the knots out of my long, mahogany hair. I pulled it up into a messy bun. I knew Alice wouldn't approve - she got pissed when I didn't take time to do my hair. "You just have to have a little style, Bella. It makes all the difference." I applied a slick of my favorite strawberry lip-balm and made my way back to my room.

I pulled Charlie's old Rainer Beer t-shirt up over my head, tossing it into my hamper, and went over to my dresser to search for an appropriate school outfit. I went with my favorite blue jeans and an old grey sweater that was a bit baggy, but very comfortable. The scent of the coffee wafted up the stairs and I followed it down to the kitchen, pouring it into a cup and drinking the scalding liquid quickly, although it burned my tongue. I grabbed my Pop Tarts and ate them while collecting my keys and my favorite black scarf that Grandma Swan had knitted me.

As I stepped outside and locked the door, there was a huge rumble of thunder and rain began to pelt down onto my thin woolen jumper. I instantly regretted not getting my rain jacket, but I didn't have time to go back.

"Shit." I muttered. I was practically soaked to the skin already.

I jogged to my truck, opening and closing the door as quickly as possible to avoid getting rain all over my seat. It wasn't actually that cold, just rainy, so I didn't bother with the heater, as it was only a short trip to school. My cell phone buzzed in my jeans pocket, and I took it out as I put my keys in the ignition.

_Hello darling, Jasper and I are leaving now if you want us to pick you up. I guess you are probably already on your way, but I have some HUGE Edward news. Love you – Alice xx_

Alice knew about my infatuation with her brother, but luckily, she had promised never to say anything to him. Something about her loving personality and her pixie adorableness made me trust her completely. The fact that she was a future-predicting vampire and could definitely rip my throat out made me unwilling to argue, too.

They were all vampires. Alice and her adopted brother and soul mate, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and their adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme. Emmett, who claimed to be Edward's brother visiting from Alaska, I guessed was also a vampire.

When Alice had first told me, I had freaked out and not spoken to her for three weeks, but she was so persuasive and lovable that I had eventually just accepted it. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part, though. In the beginning, I was convinced that she wanted to kill me, but after all her explanations about how and her 'family' only drank animal blood, and that she really did want to be friends with me, I finally gave in.

How could I not, when they were all so gracious and kind? All except Rosalie, who had an irrational hatred of me, and Edward, who all but pretended I didn't exist.

Sometimes, I felt like I loved him so much that I wished I didn't exist.

As soon as I got to school, Alice jumped on me and hugged me so hard I felt my rib cage bend.

"Can't…breathe…Alice!" I murmured.

"Sorry!" She squealed, but her grip on me didn't lessen.

She spun me around and then plopped me down next to my truck. Jasper laughed.

"Don't hurt her, Ally."

She giggled.

"Great news!" She said grandly. "Edward…"

"Shhhhh!" I cut her off. "He's right there!"

The bronze haired god stepped out of his silver Volvo, sauntering towards the locker building. I watched him for a moment, and then half-heartedly wondered where his blond beauty was.

I knew about these vampires' super-hearing, and I didn't want to risk him finding out about my crush. Unfortunately I was yet to learn about his unique supernatural power.

When he was out of vampire-earshot, I gave Alice permission to continue.

"He's thinking of breaking up with Rose. I can't see why, but I just saw her pissed and him with someone else."

Someone else?

"Shit, I wasn't meant to tell you that bit."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that, Bella."

"Please?" I whined, but I knew she wouldn't.

"Nope. No way." She grinned devilishly.

My phone buzzed again, and in my haste to get it out of my pocket, it fell onto the concrete and smashed.

"Some warning might have been nice, Alice. How did you not see that?"

"Oops." She muttered, but she obviously didn't mean it. She looked happy with herself.

I picked up the pieces of my broken phone and was pleased to find the screen was still alight. I had two new texts. One from Renee –

_Hi Bells, I meant to call you last night but I forgot. I just wanted to see if you wanted some money to buy Charlie a birthday present. Phil's just been given a pay rise at work, and I feel bad that you have to pay for everything yourself. He says hi and he loves you, honey. It's so sunny in Jacksonville and I am lonely without you. Love you lots, sweetie, Mom x_

That was unexpected. Mom and Phil had been broke since they got married.

There was another text. From Edward.

_Hi Bella. I was supposed to go out to tonight with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, but Rosalie isn't coming because she was invited to a last minute retreat holiday with Esme. We already made reservations, so Alice suggested I invite you, as you are her best friend, and you and I don't really get to socialize much. I can pick you up around 8, if that's okay. See you soon. Edward._

What?

WHAT?

"Alice?" I glowered at her.

"Yes, Bella, my dearest and most precious friend in the whole wide wonderful world?"

"What is this?" I shoved my broken phone into her hand and a piece of plastic fell off the back.

"A broken phone, lovely Bella." She batted her eyelashes at me.

I ignored her. "Why would you say that? He has a fucking girlfriend, Alice. Why would you do this?"

Alice fake-gasped at my swearing. I just glared.

"I thought it would be a great opportunity for you two to get to know each other!"

"Why do we need to know each other?" I groaned, exasperated.

"Because he is my brother and you are my best friend."

"You guys aren't even related!"

"That's besides the point, Bella. You can't just keep on ignoring the man you love."

I blushed a deep crimson. "I don't love him." I mumbled, but it was a lie.

"C'mon, Bella. It'll be heaps of fun."

I gave up. "Fine." I gritted my teeth.

Heaps of fun. Yeah, right.

**A/N: Please review darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Sweetpeas,**

(I've just finished reading 'Sinful Thoughts' by readingmama. Go read it. Oddly fabulous.)

**I know I said 3-4 days, but I'd already started this chapter when I posted the other, so this is a surprise treat for you! **

**For all of you not in Australia, I am, so my updates will possibly be in the middle of the night or morning for you guys.  
><strong>

**(About that ~ if I ever stuff up any Americanisations, like Mum/Mom, top/sweater, or mobile phone/cell phone, I'm so sorry! I'm doing my best!)**

**Lots of vampire bites,**

**(lol I just love that now)**

**Freya x**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just own my old and faithful MacBook and Microsoft Word.**

_I can't make you love me, if you don't._

_You can't make your heart feel something it won't._

_Here in the dark, in these final hours, I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power, but you won't._

_I Can't Make You Love Me_ **– Bonnie Raitt ** **(But I like the Bon Iver cover better)**

**BPOV**

I endured the rest of the day at school, but my mind was somewhere else completely. I wondered how awkward it would be, the four of us, just like a double date. I shuddered.

After school it was pouring rain, so I attempted to bolt to my truck, but instead slipped on the wet concrete and my books and the contents of my backpack went splaying in all directions. I blushed deeply as a few people stopped and stared; one girl asked if I was okay. I just muttered "yes" and brushed off my sweater. I turned around to pick up my empty bag and when I turned back, all my books and belongings were gone.

"I see you are just as clumsy as you were in our freshman year." A velvet voice said. A cool hand extended and I took it graciously, trying to pretend it was anyone but him. When our skin touched I felt a pleasant jolt of electricity run up my arm and down my spine. I briefly wondered if he'd felt that, too.

When I was back on my feet he gave me a dazzling smile.

"I guess so." I mumbled. I blushed even more at the memory of me slipping in the snow and landing right on top of Edward when we were sixteen. Well, I was sixteen. That was the day I realized I had liked him. Two years. Wow. A two-year crush that I had done nothing about except tell his sister – who also happened to be my best friend.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me uncertainly.

"Yeah, fine." I smiled.

He walked me to my truck and put my books on the seat next to me.

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight? You never texted me back."

I had forgotten. "Oh, right. I guess so."

"I'll be at yours at eight. Alice and Jasper are going out beforehand."

"Okay."

"I'm looking forward to it." He gave me that dazzling smile again and turned away.

I felt giddy.

I was in love with a fucking vampire.

My phone buzzed.

_What the hell was that? Love you - Alice xx_

I replied quickly.

_I don't know, but I think tonight is a bad idea. B x_

I started up my old Chevy truck and pulled out of the student lot carefully. This truck could crush someone flat, and being temperamental as it was, I was always very cautious when I drove it.

All the way home I analyzed my conversation with Edward.

'Looking forward to it'? What the hell was that supposed to mean? I didn't know if I would be able to keep my emotions to myself tonight. I had had a hard enough time today not touching his smooth cheek, or running my hands through his tousled hair.

I briefly wondered if it was obvious that I liked him. I mean, he was a vampire, so he'd be able to notice those extra little things, wouldn't he? The way my heart sped up when I saw him? The way my checks flushed and my breaths became erratic?

Maybe he knew. Maybe he knew everything. Maybe he was just laughing behind my back, leading me on and making a joke of it.

Maybe Rosalie knew.

I shuddered at the thought of that beautiful blonde vampire trying to kill me because I was in love with her boyfriend.

_No way, _I told myself sternly._ That isn't possible. Alice would never tell her._

I almost didn't believe myself.

When I got home, I threw my bag on my bed and went through my wardrobe. I needed to find something nice to wear. It was for Edward, after all.

I had been through everything at least three times, and I had clothes strewn all over my floor. I was just about ready to give up and wear my damp grey sweater and jeans when I heard a tap at the window. It made me jump so much that I almost didn't turn around, but when I did, I was surprised to see Alice, sitting on my outside window ledge.

I pulled open the window and she climbed in gracefully.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said, completely confused.

She just laughed. "I saw that you were going to need an outfit, so I ditched last period to go shopping!"

I groaned.

"I've got two options. The first is this." She held up a tiny, skimpy black dress and a pair of five-inch heels.

"God, Alice."

She ignored me. "And this is the second."

I loved Alice.

The second outfit was a beautiful, white cotton, gypsy-style top with red and blue embroidery around the top, and tiny white mother-of-pearl buttons down the front.

"You can wear this with your jeans. And I got some shoes, too." She held up a pair of black, lace-up ankle-boots.

I hugged her and she giggled.

"I knew you'd like that one."

"Of course you did, Alice. You're psychic."

"You've got that right. I've gotta go. See you tonight!" She kissed my cheek and elegantly bounded out my window onto the ground one storey below.

I wore my new outfit with pride, very excited that Edward was going to see me like this. I truthfully looked quite pretty, with my hair out in natural waves and little braided bits pulled back on each side, and I put on a little of the make-up Alice had got me. I didn't see why I needed it, but Alice said that it accentuated my best feature, my eyes.

I was ready at about 7.45, so I went down to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. Luckily Charlie was over at his friend Billy's house and probably wouldn't be home tonight, so there was no need for explanations. I sat at the kitchen table, drinking my tea, and at 7.55, there was a knock at the door.

I was nervous.

"Coming!" I called. I got up, walked into the hall and checked myself out in the hall mirror before opening the door.

"Hi." Edward smiled. He seemed almost … shy?

"Hello." I smiled back. "Come in. I'm just going to get my coat."

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "You look lovely."

I blushed like I never had before. "Thanks. You can just sit in there, if you like." I pointed to the kitchen table.

"Sure."

I hurried up the stairs, my stomach fluttering wildly.

I was hyperventilating.

_Calm down, Bella. This isn't even a date. _I smiled at my stupidity. I was just going out with Alice, and I was just getting a lift there with her brother. Her beautiful, god-like brother. _Shit._

I grabbed my phone, my purse and my coat. I closed my bedroom door on my way out, stopping by the bathroom to grab my lip-balm from the cabinet.

I scurried back down the stairs, eager to check that I wasn't just imagining that I had seen the man of my dreams come into my house.

Nope.

He was still there.

"You ready?" He asked in his velvet voice.

"Yep." I mumbled, blushing at the sudden vision I had had of that velvet voice whispering in my ear.

We walked quietly out of my house and to his Volvo, and he politely opened the passenger door for me before walking around to get in himself. I was sure that he knew that I knew he was a vampire, but he kindly didn't flaunt it in front of me. I was grateful; sometimes Alice's supernatural-ness freaked me out a little. It was bit different with Edward, though. I could think of quite a few things that I'd like to do with him where super-human speed might come in handy.

I shook the thought away.

Tonight my thoughts would be completely G-rated.

I hoped.

It was a short but rather awkward drive to the restaurant. Edward asked me what colleges I had applied for for next year, and I asked the same. We talked a little bit about my family, only because he seemed rather interested.

I explained that Renee had run off with me to Florida when I was only a few months old, leaving Charlie alone in Forks. When I was 9, she had sent me back to go traveling overseas, where she met Phil on tour with his baseball league. They got married a few years later, and I had gone to stay with them for a few summers, but eventually I had gotten tired of all the traveling and just called it quits. I still visited occasionally, maybe once every few years, but my relationship with my mother had kept getting more and more distant as I got older.

When we got to the restaurant, Edward parked his Volvo next to Alice's canary-yellow Porsche, (how she afforded that thing, I'll never know) and escorted me inside.

Alice and Jasper were already snuggling in a booth when we arrived, which was a little awkward for Edward and I.

"Knock it off, guys." Edward laughed as we sat down.

Alice's smug smile told me that the fact Edward and I were forced to sit next to each other in this squashy booth was no coincidence.

"Sorry," she smirked. "We didn't know PDA was such a big deal."

I giggled. "Only with you, Alice. How long have you been here?"

"Oh, only a few minutes. We came straight from the movie theater."

"What did you see?" I hadn't known they were seeing a movie.

"Oh, just some kiddie film about this boy who finds out he's a wizard. Apparently it's really popular, but I'd never even heard of it."

I was starving, so by the time the waitress came around, I blurted out my order without waiting for the others. I blushed and asked the others what they wanted.

"I'm right." Edward smiled dazzlingly at the waitress.

"Yeah, us too," chimed Alice. "We ate at the cinema."

"Sure." The waitress smiled and sauntered away, but not before winking not-so-subtly at Edward.

It only took me one moment to figure out why they weren't eating, but when I realized, I internally smacked myself in the head.

I had forgotten.

I had forgotten that they were vampires.

**A/N: Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy.**

**Next chapter will be EPOV, I promise, and I will hopefully publish it on Dec 9 when I am babysitting my nieces! That will probably be Dec 8 for those of you in the US.**

**Freya x  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Early? What lucky little chickens you are! I did this one tonight so that I can do chapter four while baby sitting my three adorable nieces tomorrow night. This chapter is EPOV, and a little bit later than three days (I'm really sorry!)**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**I will stop making long author notes now.**

**Freya x**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Nice shoes, wanna fuck?**

_From now on,_

_it's only a dream._

_From now on,_

_you and me,_

_we will be._

_From Now On_ **– The Features**

**EPOV**

She flushed as the waitress walked away, although I couldn't begin to understand why. Her human reactions were so phenomenal, yet it frustrated me that I couldn't know the motives behind them. Not being able to read Bella's mind was just one of the reasons I had to be fascinated by her.

_She still thinks you don't know,_ I looked up and Alice grinned at me._ So please don't make it obvious._

I threw her a quizzical look and I saw my future twist and change in her mind. I saw Bella and I, embracing, kissing. I saw Bella in a white wedding dress and I grinning hugely at an altar, and Bella and I with sparkling white skin and amber eyes.

_She wants you just as much as you want her._ If I could have blushed, I would've.

"Fuck, I feel really awkward that you guys aren't eating. People must think I'm such a pig." Bella groaned, and Alice giggled.

"I'm sure no one is even paying attention, Bella." I said softly. "Who cares what people think, anyway?" I smiled at her and she gaped at me openly. After a few seconds, she closed her mouth and turned away quickly.

_You have to tell her about Rosalie, Edward. _Jasper thought, and a wave of confidence washed over me.

"Quit it, Jasper." I mumbled, too low for Bella to hear.

Jasper just grinned. _You'd better do it soon, or Emmett might. They've been talking about going back to Alaska together._

This was true. I thought for a moment about my faux relationship with Rosalie. Her and I, being vampires, had unquestionably good looks, and had both had our fair share of Forks High students ask us out on dates. We made a joint decision to act as if we were dating, to save us from having to reject so many proposals.

It kind of made me sad, because I knew that Rose and Emmett, the sixth member of our coven who was currently staying with our friends in Denali, had a bit of a thing going on. Well, okay, it was more that a 'bit' of a thing. Just before we had moved to Forks, they had gotten married.

So when Emmett had come down from Alaska to visit Rosalie, they spent every moment together. That's where she was now, spending a romantic evening with him.

I knew that Rose and I were going to have to end our fake relationship if she was going back to Alaska, and that gave me the perfect opportunity to tell Bella my feelings for her, although I didn't know if I wanted to.

I had known that I had loved Bella since the moment I first laid eyes on her, two years ago. I wanted to scream it from rooftops, let the whole world know, and most of all I wanted to kiss her. But the mere fact that she was human, and on top of that, the fact that the scent of her blood had burned my throat like white hot flames, had stopped me from admitting my love to anyone. Except my family, of course. I had told Alice under the strictest confidence, and five minutes later, the whole family knew.

Now, sitting there in the outfit that Alice had picked out, - to my tastes, of course, as if she couldn't be any more tempting – and her mahogany hair draped gently over her shoulder, she was more beautiful that I had ever seen her.

I could see her blood gushing in her cheeks through her translucent skin, and I could hear her fluttering breaths. I so badly wanted to tell her that I loved her.

When Bella finished eating, we left. I paid for the meal, despite Bella's objections, and we walked out into the surprisingly mild night. Alice and Jasper walked us to my car, and then said goodbye.

"'Night, Bella." Jasper said sweetly, winking at me. He kept his distance, unlike Alice, who jumped on Bella, almost crushing her.

"Goodnight, Sweetie!" Alice pecked Bella on the cheek and gave me a hug.

"Tell her tonight," she whispered. "And don't blow it, or I might rip your head off."

I chuckled and she pulled away.

_She's not kidding. _I looked at Jasper questioningly and he nodded.

"Bye." I muttered and got into my car.

Bella was already buckled in, so I smoothly reversed out of the parking lot, a million thoughts going through my mind.

"How are things going with Rosalie?" Bella said suddenly.

I was caught off guard. "Good, I guess."

"You guess?" Bella smiled to herself.

"Well, yeah. I mean, she is a year older than me, and she is my adopted sister, so it has always been an odd relationship. I don't know if we will last much longer, to be honest."

Her heart sped up.

"Really?" She murmured.

I nodded.

When I parked outside her house, I was reluctant to let her go.

"See ya." She said quietly.

"I'll walk you to the door." I said quickly.

I got out and came around to open her door. She smiled happily and started walking, grabbing the spare key from on top of the eave once she got to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" It was a question.

"Of course." I smiled at her.

"Well, goodnight, Edward." She said softly. We stood like that for a moment, before she realized that she was staring and blushed, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Bella." I muttered as I turned away.

I drove around Forks for two hours, passing by Bella's house every so often to see if she was sleeping. When she finally was, I pulled up around the corner and ran back to her house, climbing the tree outside her bedroom window and leaping to the frame. It was so cold at night in Forks that I always wondered why she didn't shut her window, but tonight she had left it open, like always. For that, I was grateful.

I sat down in the chair by her bed, feeling close but not quite close enough. I couldn't risk being any nearer, though.

I watched her sleep the whole night, leaving only when she stirred, minutes before her alarm was set to wake her up.

"Goodbye, Bella." I whispered. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said no more long A/Ns, but it's become my thing and I have some stuff to tell you.**

**So this is a very short chapter, because I haven't had much free time to write lately. We've just started our summer/Christmas holidays, (in Australia, we have 8 weeks off over Christmas because it's summer!) which means I will have plenty of time over the coming weeks and after Christmas to write lots of long chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy, it makes me so happy that people actually read these stories.**

**Freya x  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I own an awesome aqua suede purse with feathers on it.  
><strong>

_Though you are far away,_

_I know you'll always be near,_

_to me._

_When I go to sleep,_

_I imagine that your there,_

_with me._

_I Go To Sleep _**– Sia**

**(You should listen to this song on repeat when you read Maggie Stiefvater's _Shiver_)**

**BPOV**

My alarm beeped loudly and I rolled over to turn it off. When I sat up, I noticed my curtain fluttering a bit. That was odd, because it wasn't windy at all outside.

I completed my usual morning routine, kissing Charlie on the cheek on my way out the door.

"Have a good day, Bells. I'll be home about 7. Can you make some dinner?"

"Sure, Dad. See ya."

I was in a really good mood, practically skipping to my truck. I hopped in, putting the keys into the ignition and …

The truck didn't stir.

"Fuck." I muttered. I got out of the truck, grabbing my backpack and slamming the door behind me. I almost walked back inside and resorted to getting a lift in the police cruiser, when a shiny silver Volvo pulled up on the curb.

Edward.

I stood there dumbly for a second, and then, realizing, I walked quickly over to the car.

He opened his window and smiled. "Alice saw you'd be having car troubles, so I thought I'd come get you."

"Wow." I said softly.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, um," I stammered. "I just mean that, well, that's really nice of you."

He chuckled at my incoherency. "Get in, Bella. You'll be late."

I blushed and quickly got into the car.

The car trip was quiet, but surprisingly not awkward. When we pulled into the parking lot, I remembered Rosalie.

"Where's Rose?"

"Still away with Esme. She won't be back for a few days."

I nodded silently.

"Well, thanks. I'll see you later."

"Alice said that you were coming over after school to do an assignment? I'll see you then."

"Oh, yeah." I had forgotten. "Right. Bye."

I stepped out the car, feeling a little overwhelmed by Edward's kindness. I mean, I knew he was generous, but that was just so spontaneous.

I called Charlie, letting him know that I would need a lift home from school, and headed over to the locker building.

The day passed as usual until my last period Biology II class. It was my first time in the class; I had just been moved from my Biology I because they thought I was too advanced. That surprised me a little, because trying hard at school wasn't one of my strong points. I handed my slip to the teacher when I came in, feeling a little awkward around all of the seniors and nerdy juniors in the class. My eyes scanned the room for someone I knew, and suddenly fell upon a familiar crop of tousled bronze hair.

My heart skipped a beat.

I was sure that he had mentioned something about being in Biology II, and I knew that this was the only class at Forks High School, but I had just never put two and two together.

When he saw me he smiled and waved me over.

"Hi," he said brightly. "Did you change classes?"

"Yeah." I blushed.

"You should sit with me, cause I don't have a lab partner."

Oh God. This could possibly be too much for me to handle.

"Sure."

He smiled his dazzling smile and I almost fell over.

I sat down, my head spinning a little, and Edward raised his hand.

"Mr. Banner, sir, is it okay if Bella is my lab partner? We are the only un-partnered students left in the class."

I smiled to myself that he thought of us as 'partners.'

Mr. Banner nodded and went back to writing the day's lesson on the board.

We were assigned to separate and label some onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis. I had already done this in Biology I, so it was pretty simple.

"So why'd you change classes?" Edward asked me, seeming genuinely interested.

"They said I was too advanced for the other class."

He grinned. "You're very modest."

I blushed furiously. "I…I didn't…um…"

"I know what you meant, Bella." He chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed. It's a good thing."

We spent the rest of the lesson doing our work, while he occasionally threw some odd questions at me about my family and friends.

When the bell went, he helped my gather my books and we walked to the lockers together. When we reached mine, he smiled at me and walked away.

My stomach was doing flips as I walked into the parking lot where Charlie was waiting for me in his cruiser.

"Hi, Dad." I said absently.

"Hey, Bells. How was school?"

"Mmm."

He got that I wasn't paying attention and we were silent the rest of the way home.

When I got into bed that night, all I could think about was Edward. The color of his eyes, the smoothness of his lips, the softness of his disheveled hair. All I wanted to do was have him hold me in his arms, and for him to tell me that he loved me.

**A/N: Review and I will buy you a puppy.**

**Not really but I can write more chapters?**

**Also thank you so much to Zammis Dracon for reminding me that Bella didn't drive her truck to school.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello lovelies,**

**This chapter is a bit of silly and a bit of Alice. I wrote it in like half an hour, so sorry for any typos. I was just in the zone and I needed you to read the next bit.**

**The next chapter will be a tad more melancholy, and the song I have picked for it is very sad.**

**Hope you like 'em!**

**cullengirl08 – I can't wait either! He just has to find the right moment. I think you'll like this chapter! x**

**Freya x**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. I now own six Twilight posters.**

_Girl you make me want to feel,_

_things I've never felt before._

_Did I say I'm just a boy?_

_Just a Boy_ **– Angus & Julia Stone**

**EPOV**

"Where the fuck is Bella and why the fuck isn't she answering her phone?" Alice yelled. "Edward!" She moaned. "She was supposed to come here after school!"

I knew that. In fact, I was probably more worried than Alice; I just didn't want to show it. So I shrugged.

"Gah!" She cried and stormed out of the room. As soon as she was gone, I bolted up from the couch and ran outside. I knew that running would be quicker than driving at this point, so I started as quickly as I could through the dark forest to the main road. It was slightly cold, running at night in Forks, but my vampire skin made me immune.

When I finally reached Bella's house after what seemed like forever, the first thing I did was knock on the door. When no one answered, I was really starting to get worried.

I climbed the tree outside Bella's window, not caring if I made a lot of noise. I jumped from the top branch to her window ledge, and when I crawled inside, I saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in the chair, staring at her, her face and hair lit up beautifully by the moon shining though her open window.

She always talked in her sleep, so when she started to mumble, I didn't take much notice. It wasn't until she said my name that I sat bolt upright, waiting to hear more.

"Edward." She mumbled. She made a little noise of contentment as she balled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them.

I crept closer ever so slowly, and, being careful not to wake her, I sat on the bed next to her. Her arm suddenly flew out of the blankets, wrapping around my torso, and for a moment I thought she had woken up, but then she mumbled something unintelligible and curled into my side. I sighed in bliss, having wanted to feel her touch for such a long time, when suddenly she said something I never would have expected.

"Edward." She said my name again, this time with more coherency. "Edward, I love you."

I gaped at her. I quickly peeled her arm from around me, needing to escape before I did anything irrational. She whimpered and rolled over as I jumped up from the bed, flinging myself out her window and onto the grass below.

'I love you.' That was all I could think about. The thought filled my mind, barely leaving space for me to think about where I was going.

As I approached the house, I could hear Alice thinking purposely for me to hear.

_Thank fuck you found her. I was so scared._ I heard her telling Esme that everything was okay. After a moment she turned her attention back to me.

_Why are you all weird, Edward? Jasper says that you seem, thrilled? And scared. What happened?_

I opened the door, rushing inside to tell Alice what had happened. As soon as I came inside, she saw my face, grabbed my hand and towed me up the stairs. I was so enveloped in my thoughts that I didn't notice when she sat me down on my couch.

"Spill." She said excitedly, also looking a little concerned.

I didn't know how to tell her. "Bella was asleep, and, well, I was sitting in her room and she, um, she started talking her sleep."

"Yes," Alice looked confused, she knew that Bella always talked in her sleep. "And?"

"And then she said my name, and I moved closer and sat next to her and then she threw her arm around me."

Alice squealed.

"And then, she said 'Edward, I love you,' and I bolted out the window and came straight back."

"Oh my God! Edward! Wow! You guys are perfect for each other!" Alice gushed. "You have to tell her how you feel! And explain everything about Rosalie, or I will." He face suddenly went from overjoyed to threatening, and if it hadn't frightened the hell out of me, I probably would have laughed at the scowl on her little pixie face.

"How do I tell her? I can't just walk into Biology and say, 'Bella, I'm in love with you and I am not really dating Rosalie.'"

"Oh yes you can, and you will." She glared at me.

"Did I hear my name?" Rosalie called from downstairs.

"Yes!" Called Alice. "Come up here!"

I groaned. The last thing I wanted right now was jealous Rosalie getting pissed because Bella actually had feelings for me.

Rose sauntered into the room, grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" I muttered.

"Jasper told me." She touched my cheek. "I'm so happy for you. You've finally found the one."

My head was spinning. She actually cared? "What?" I spluttered.

"I've had to put up with your moping for seventy years, Edward. I'm just glad that you can know what it's like to be in love." She paused. "And now Emmett and I can go to Denali together!" She squealed.

Alice and I exchanged knowing glances. All she really wanted was for her to be with Emmett.

_She was trying to be nice. I think she actually does care. A little bit._

I nodded my head ever so slightly. Alice was right; this was uncharacteristically nice of Rosalie. She usually just came out with things very bluntly, rather than trying to sound like she was being nice.

I chuckled. "Thanks, Rose. So, what are we going to say, now that we aren't pretending to be together?"

"That I dumped your sorry ass." She threw her head back with laughter, sounding like wind chimes. Alice giggled, too.

I smiled. Bella would believe that, wouldn't she? Or maybe she needed to know the truth.

Alice, once again, turned her attention to me.

"So, now you have to take her out. For dinner or something. And then you tell her. Tell her absolutely everything about you, and Rose, and then you have to tell her that you love her more than anything in this world."

I nodded. I knew this was what I needed to do.

"And then you have to kiss her." Rose smiled. "Show her how much you care, instead of just saying the words."

My mouth fell open. Kiss her? I had never even considered it. Now that Rose mentioned it, though, the thought of touching her soft pink lips with mine seemed like the best thing in the whole world.

I wanted to so badly, I just didn't know if I had the restraint.

**A/N: Dramas, dramas …**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merry Christmas! **

**I'm so sorry!**

**This chapter is more than a few days late, but I've been super busy and freaking out about Christmas, and I am going away to the beach on Monday (Boxing Day), so I have been trying to find some new bathers and beach clothes.**

**So, because I am going to the beach, I won't be able to write for eight days. Well, I might, if I can get reception on my USB internet thing, but most likely not.**

**And, guess-fucking-what? My iPhone broke. On Christmas Eve. Fuck.**

**With the lyrics I post, this is basically just to tell you that you will get into the mood of the chapter better if you listen to that song while you read. You can look up most of the songs I post on YouTube.**

**Freya xx**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

****_There are so many questions,_

_questions I'd like to ask,_

_so you can understand exactly how I feel._

_Questions -_ **Asa**

**BPOV**

I knew that I would have to tell him how I felt. It was inevitable, and I couldn't hold it in. Alice had been pestering me about it for days, ever since the night I had been to caught up in my thoughts of Edward to remember that I was supposed to go to her house.

I had woken up to seventeen missed calls; fifteen of them were from Alice, and two from Edward. I initially wondered why he would have called, but I figured that it was Alice, just calling from Edward's phone.

School had been pretty boring, and a slick of black* ice had covered the roads. I'd opted for lifts with Alice, Edward and Jasper, whose cousin Emmett lent them his Jeep with snow chains on the wheels. Jasper and Alice sat in the back and Edward would drive, with me in the passenger's seat. I felt that it was a bit awkward at first, but he didn't, and eventually it just became routine.

On the morning of the 17th of December, (and I remember this date exactly), Alice knocked on my door. I opened it and she pecked me on the cheek before stepping inside.

"Hurry up, the boys are getting impatient."

I giggled. "Let them. I'll take my own sweet time."

Alice groaned and flew up the stairs, returning moments later with my bag and coat in her arms.

"Let's go." She grabbed me by the arm, dragging me outside and kicking the door shut behind her. The frame rattled for a moment, and stopped.

"Shit, I didn't mean to kick it so hard." She mumbled.

I gently pulled my arm from her grip and we walked together to the Jeep.

When Edward saw me, his face lit up. This had been happening every day for a while now, and it confused me. He had ignored me for so long, and now, it was like _I_ was his girlfriend, not Rosalie.

We drove to school in silence, bar the occasionally kissing noises coming from the backseat. When we got to school, I waved my friends goodbye and headed to the lockers with Edward.

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

WHAT? "Sorry?"

He smiled. "Everyone is out tonight. Rose and Esme are still away, Alice and Jasper are going to see a movie and Carlisle is working."

My heart was pounding. "Um, okay?" I stammered. "What about Emmett?"

Edward looked uncomfortable. "He's going back to Alaska for a few days, leaving tonight. He doesn't want to leave yet, but he has a friend coming to stay with him up there and he needs to make preparations."

I nodded. "Okay. So what would we do, at your place?" The thought of being alone in a house with Edward made my stomach flip. Would I be able to stop myself from pouncing on him and kissing his beautiful lips?

Those topaz eyes looked at me with such sincerity that I suddenly lost my balance and almost toppled over.

Edward wrapped a firm arm around my waist and held me steady.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep." I gurgled.

"Should I take you to the nurse?"

"No. I'm fine."

He laughed. "You don't look fine."

"Well, I am." I glared at him. "Can you answer my question now?"

"I could make you dinner, and we could watch a movie or something. I just, thought, um," he stuttered nervously. "That we could keep each other company."

This would have been perfect if Edward hadn't been dating Rosalie.

"But not like a date, right? I mean, you still have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Not a date."

Edward walked me to the Jeep after school, with Alice and Jasper already seated comfortably in the front. That was unusual. Edward helped me in before shutting my door and walking around the other side.

"God, I wish he would hurry up. No one's watching." Alice complained, and Jasper sniggered.

Edward got in and Alice grinned at me, giving me a subtle thumbs up. I looked at her questioningly, but she just turned around. Jasper started the engine and soon enough we were speeding down my street.

"Actually, Jasper, Bella's coming to our place tonight. She wanted to keep me company while all you guys are out."

"Oh, okay." Jasper quickly turned into someone's driveway, reversing and going back the way we came.

I blushed.

"Really, Bella? That's sweet." Alice grinned at me devilishly. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Watch a movie and have dinner, I guess." I said quietly.

The rest of the car trip back to the Cullen's place was awkward, but Alice managed to fill in the silence with her nonsense jabbering about how she and Esme were planning to go to Paris in the fall** of the following year.

When we went inside, I saw a vaguely familiar face sitting on the couch.

"Is this Bella?" The booming voice said.

"Yeah. Bella, this is Emmett, our, um, cousin." Edward indicated to Emmett, who smiled and waved.

"Hi." I said shyly.

Jasper spoke for the first time since we were in the car. "Em, what time is your flight out?"

"In about three hours. I'd better get going."

"Alice and I were thinking about going to Seattle tonight, to see a play. We could give you a lift to the airport."

"I thought you were seeing a movie?"

"We changed our minds." Alice looked at Emmett wondrously. "How can he be so dumb?"

"What time will you be home?" Edward asked as Alice kissed me on the cheek.

"We won't. We're staying in a hotel in Seattle." Alice winked at me, implicating sexual escapades.

"Let me get this straight. You're going all the way to Seattle just to have sex?" Emmett looked disturbed, and Edward and I laughed.

"Yep." Alice grinned.

They left quickly, Emmett grabbing a small suitcase and all three flying out the door.

Edward sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: *Black ice – the ice that you can't see when it is on tarmac. I don't know if you use that expression in the U.S. **

****Fall – is that right? We say Autumn. **

**Also, just to clear things up; in the story, it is mid-December. Alice is talking about going to Paris the following September, just before she starts college. It is really confusing for me, because my 'Autumn' is from March until May. Gah. Hope you are enjoying. Please review. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Short chapter. Hope you like it! **

**Freya x**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

_Heaving heart is full of pain,_

_the aching._

_'Cause I'm kissing you._

_Kissing You –_ **Des'Re**

**EPOV**

Bella sat down next to me, making herself comfortable in the cushions and being careful not to sit closer than a friendly distance.

"What do you want for dinner?"

She looked at my hands, which were knotted in my lap. "Um, well, I would ask you what you felt like, but seeing it's just me eating …what can you make?"

I chuckled. "You can have whatever you like."

Bella's smile in that moment was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It wasn't a grin, or a smirk, it was a genuine smile. It made me want to bundle her up in my arms and kiss her sweet lips. My eyes closed, and behind my eyelids, I saw her leaning in to kiss me.

Ah. To her I was dating Rosalie, and until I explained myself, I couldn't even try to touch her in _that_ way.

"Pasta?"

"Hmm?" My eyes snapped open.

"Can you make pasta?"

"Of course." I stood up, nodding my head at her. "What sort of pasta can I get you, madam?"

She smiled again. If my heart had been beating, it might have beat out of my chest right then.

"Carbonara? You know, with bacon and egg?"

I nodded. "Excuse me, ma'm."

She giggled as I tipped my head and walked away to the kitchen. It only took a few seconds before she jumped up and ran after me.

I quickly set some garlic and bacon frying in the pan, and began chopping coriander and parsley. Bella opened the refrigerator door, grabbing the eggs and cream. She kicked the fridge door closed, pulled a large mixing bowl out of the cupboard and began cracking the eggs. I concentrated on cutting each stalk of parsley to perfection, as to avoid staring at her.

"Shit," I looked up and saw Bella with bright red cheeks and a smashed egg dripping off her hands. She looked at me guiltily. "Sorry." She muttered.

I smirked as I grabbed an egg out of the carton, crushed it between my fingers and threw it at her.

"Edward!" She squealed. She threw the remainder of her egg at me, laughing wildly. I tipped the tub of cream on her head, and she took another egg out of the carton and smashed it into my hair. I caught her hand and looked into her eyes, our laughter slowing. I leaned down, and without thinking, I kissed her.

My free hand moved to her cheek, and I cupped her face, holding her to me.

She opened her eyes wide in surprise, and after kissing back for a few seconds, she pulled away.

"Bella?"

She dropped her hand from mine. "Fuck, I'm so sorry." She ran out of the room, grabbing her bag and keys off the coffee table and flying out the door.

I stood there, speechless, covered in food, thinking back over the past few minutes. Had I done something wrong? I knew she liked me, so why had she left so suddenly? I felt so human, my head spinning, that I had to grab the edge of the counter for support. That did nothing, though. It snapped off in my hand and I fell onto the floor, wishing I could cry.

**A/N: Poor Edward. **

**Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Positive reviews mean so much.**

**This chapter is a bit different, switching POVs a few times, so please review and tell me what you think. It's kind of like three short chapters.**

**Freya x**

_How can you leave me standing,_

_alone in a world that it so cold?_

_When Doves Cry (Cover) -_ **Quindon Tarver**_  
><em>

**BPOV**

I pulled over at the side of the highway, my breathing frantic and my heart pounding. What had happened? I liked Edward, and he had kissed me. What was so wrong with that?

Rosalie.

I had such a great relationship with Alice and Jasper, and I was starting to build one with Edward. And then he kissed me, and ruined everything.

Don't get me wrong, I really wanted to kiss him, but knowing he had a girlfriend just reminded me of my parents. Part of the reason that I didn't spend much time with my mom was because Renee had been having an affair with Phil before she and Charlie had gotten divorced.

Charlie never knew, of course, but I had found out when I overheard a conversation between Mom and Phil when I was eleven. Knowing about it gave me very strong opinions on marriage, and cheating. I had always thought my mom to be a very moral person, always doing right by her family and the law, but finding out that she had cheated on her husband, my father, had sort of shattered my perfect image of her.

I took a deep breath, rearranging my thoughts. Did Edward like me? Did he like Rosalie?

I would ask Alice all of this the next day, I told myself. She could help me figure it out.

**EPOV**

_Edward._

What?

_He's surprised, Alice._

_Can't he tell it's just us?_

As they came closer, I recognized the 'voices' of Alice and Jas.

_Fuck, Edward._ I saw the vision of me breaking the bench dance though Alice's mind. _What the hell did you do?_

They ran up the path and burst through the door, in time to see me compose myself and start cleaning up the kitchen. Alice skipped over and hugged me.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I mumbled, wiping egg off the bench. "I'm a fucking idiot."

Jasper snorted, and I looked at him morosely. "Sorry." He smiled and I felt a wave of serenity wash over me.

"Thanks. So, I thought you guys were taking Emmett to Seattle and seeing a play?"

"I saw what was going to happen as soon as Bella decided what she wanted for dinner. We dropped Emmett at the closest bus stop, turned around and came straight back." Alice giggled. "I don't think Emmett was very happy about having to catch a bus."

"I'm sure. But you guys didn't have to come home. I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Alice poked me in the rib. "So she just ran out?"

"Yep. I thought you said she liked me."

"She does."

"But, she …"

"Needs an explanation." Jasper cut in. "She is confused. She thinks that you are still with Rose."

I felt like crying again. "Doesn't she see how much I love her?"

Alice sighed. "Bella is very moral, Edward. Her family has a bit of a history with cheating and she doesn't want to end up like her mom."

Oh. "Right. Well, I need to explain everything to her." I was so sure of my feelings for Bella, and I wanted her to feel the same way.

"Yes you do."

I quickly scampered from Alice's grip.

"Edward?"

I ran out the door, pulling my keys from my pocket and jumping into my Volvo. I sped down the highway, not really paying attention, until I saw a red Chevy parked carelessly on the side of the road. I pulled up carefully behind it, getting out and walking slowly toward the cab. I stood back for a second, hearing whimpering, and then gently knocked on the window of the driver's seat.

**BPOV**

Someone tapped on my window.

"Fuck!" I shrieked. I turned to see Edward standing outside my car. I pulled open the door and gaped at him. "What are you doing here?" I snapped, kind of pissed that he had followed me.

"You were upset, so I came after you. What happened back there?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't …" I didn't know what to say.

"Can't what?"

"Do that again. I have to go." I turned my keys in the ignition, my truck rumbling to life.

"But Bella …"

"Edward. You are with Rosalie. I really like you, and that's all the more reason that we shouldn't see each other."

"Bella, Rosalie and I are …"

I cut in again. "Save it, Edward. I should go home. 'Night." I took one last look at his eyes, glowing liquid gold in the night, before I pulled the door shut and drove out onto the highway.

I pushed my truck to sixty, trying to get home as quickly as possible.

When I came in the front door, it was pitch black. I walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light, looking up at the clock. It was already eleven thirty, so I trudged up the stairs, going straight to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes, tossing everything but my t-shirt - which had stayed clean under my sweater - into the hamper. I had a quick shower, washing the egg and cream out of my hair. When I got out, I brushed my hair, pulling it into a loose bun, scrubbed off my make up, and wrapped myself in my bathrobe, taking my t-shirt to my bedroom. I put on some clean underwear and then put my t-shirt back on, crawling into bed. I fell asleep, wrapped up in the scent of Edward.

**A/N: I'm sorry! He will tell her. Soon. Thanks once again to Zammis Dracon for fixing my mistakes! Please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I owe you lot a bit of an apology!**

**I have not written a chapter for this story for exactly a year. This was not intentional, but I have been quite busy in the past year.**

**For those of you who do not know, I am 17 years old, and I live in Victoria, Australia. In the past year I directed my own show of Starkid's "A Very Potter Musical", my mum got a new boyfriend (we're all very excited for her), I had surgery on my foot, my brother moved schools, and I have made like 12 new best friends.**

**So it's been a very eventful year.**

**I've just completely re-read over this story and also re-read over my list of ideas, and I'm really eager to pick it back up and again and finish it, but I'll need your help.**

**As it has been a year, I don't remember exactly where I was going with this story.**

**If you have read all of it and have any ideas, I would absolutely love you to message me and we can chat about it. I'd really like to incorporate some sort of conflict once the lovers finally get together.**

**I've written a chapter following on from the last, but I'm still going to need you guys to get involved and give me some inspiration.**

**The song for this chapter is a great one.**

**Thanks so much for sticking around, it honestly means so much to me.**

**Lots of love,**

**Freya x**

_When you give half of you,_

_I want all of you._

_Half Of You_ – **Cat Power**

**EPOV**

I could feel it in my eyes. It was a human feeling, as if one thousand pins were being thrown at my vision and there was nothing I could do to stop them. This agonising, prickling pain wouldn't cease, so I moved myself into the trees by the side of the highway and sat there for what might have been hours, sobbing tearlessly into the night.

How could I let a human do this to me? Nothing had been able to harm me in over one hundred years, why, suddenly, had this fragile, meek, beautiful girl been able to destroy everything I was?

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain in my eyes stopped, and I stood up, trying to orient myself. What was I going to do? Bella had to know how I felt, but she wouldn't listen. I'd hurt her more than I thought I was capable of, and in turn, she'd hurt me.

After a moment, I heard a familiar noise. A small shuffling noise, that was quiet, graceful and frightening all at the same time.

"Edward?" Alice called my name.

"Alice." I mumbled, and she located me within moments.

Alice pulled me into a tight embrace, maternally smoothing my hair. "It'll be okay, I promise. She'll listen. But you have to persist. Go after her. Go to her house, explain everything. She's stubborn, but she loves you. She'll understand."

I sobbed silently again into Alice's shoulder.

"Alice," I whispered. "I've never felt this weak. It hurt me, when I kissed her. But it felt so right. I need her."

"It's love." She murmured. "It'll bring you to your knees."

**BPOV**

He cupped my cheek, ever-so-gently, and pressed his lips to my face, first my forehead, then my cheeks, my nose, and finally my lips. I kissed him back, my fingers knotting in his hair, almost roughly holding him, his body moulding to mine. My lips parted and so did his, the kiss becoming more intense and heated, and when I pulled away for air, he continued to kiss down my neck and across my collarbone, his cool breath on my warm skin.

"Bella," he breathed into me. "Bella…"

And he bit, his razor sharp teeth sinking into my neck.

I screamed.

"Bella?" His voice was there, but it sounded different. I opened my eyes to my bedroom, looking the same as it did before I fell asleep, but I could have sworn I heard his voice.

"Bella?" Edward whispered again, and I looked around my room, my eyes focusing on a dark silhouette sitting in the rocker-chair that my mother had nursed me in when I was a baby.

"Are you alright?" He murmured.

"Edward? Is that you?" I reached my arms out blindly in the dark, searching for his cool skin to reassure me. I felt his hand touch mine, and in the one moment, I felt both safe and very, very afraid.

"Did you have a nightmare?" His voice was so smooth, so fluid, every word he spoke sounded like a lullaby.

I nodded, and his free hand brushed away the tears that had, unknowingly to me, been running down my cheeks.

"Why did you come here?" I whispered, almost too quietly, but I knew he could hear.

"I needed to explain."

"Explain what?" I felt a sudden surge of anger. He had no right to be here. This didn't help the tears that were still streaming.

"Myself. I've fucked up, Bella. Terribly. Will you please just let me explain?"

I rolled onto my side, facing away from him, and letting go of his hand. "I don't know."

**A/N: I miss you all very, very much! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello my darlings,**

**I've found some more of the original ideas that I had and I'm going to try my best to finish this story the way I wanted it. Keep in mind that it's probably only about halfway finished at the moment, my storyline was pretty complex.**

**I've already had a number of reviews and new follows and favourites today, which is amazing and so heart warming considering I really did let you all down.**

**I'm not going to make any promises on when I will post chapters, I'm on school holidays now so I'll try for one per day, but then again I am very social (ha ha) and I also have a lot of holiday homework to contend with, so it'll just be what is practical for me.**

**You lot are lovely things, thank you so much.**

**Lots of love,**

**Freya x**

_I'm not calling you a liar,_

_Just don't lie to me._

_I'm not calling you a thief,_

_Just don't steal from me._

_I'm not calling you a ghost,_

_Just stop haunting me._

_I love you so much,_

_I'm gonna let you kill me_

_I'm Not Calling You A Liar_ – **Florence + The Machine**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own beautiful, floral Doc Martens.**

**EPOV**

She pulled her hand from mine, rolling over to face away from me. I could hear her crying, trying to be silent, and it was all I could do not to curl around her small frame and comfort her.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Bella," I pleaded. "Please."

She shifted slightly, and turned her head, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes boring into mine. "I don't know what you can say that will change this situation, Edward. Haven't we already ruined enough?"

"Bella." I paused, taking a deep, unnecessary breath. "Rosalie is not my girlfriend."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't bullshit me. That's not what I want to hear."

"I swear on my life. Well, not my life. I swear on my existence."

She looked at me questioningly. She knew I wouldn't lie about that. "What happened with you two? Why is she not your girlfriend anymore?"

"She never was."

Bella's jaw dropped as she gaped at me. "What?"

"Rose and I started a fake relationship. She was sick of being asked out by every boy at Forks High School, and I was sick of seeming alone."

"You got asked out, too." She interjected.

"Yes. But that wasn't really the reason. At the time, neither Rose nor I had any form of a real relationship, so I figured I might as well take advantage of the situation, and I figured a pretend girlfriend was better than none at all. It wasn't until I first met you that I knew you were destined to be with me. All this time, I've been waiting. After that, Rosalie found Emmett, Carlisle's old friend who had been staying in Denali. I had no excuse anymore; I had to be with you. The only obstacle was really your being a human, but after all of Alice's persuasions, I realised that I didn't care. Even seventy years with you will be enough. As long as I can really be with you, and you can love me the way I love you, even though I am this: a monster."

Bella stared at me, jaw dropped, tears on her cheeks. "I can't believe this. It can't be true."

"It's true, Bella, every word. I just- I didn't know if loving you was right, because of what I am."

"But- why didn't you tell me? All this time, you let me believe that my love for you was unrequited because you were 'dating' the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"I couldn't tell you. I don't know. I think I was scared that you would hate me."

She threw herself at me, shocking me, and sending a tingle down my spine. "I could never hate you, Edward," she murmured into my neck. "I love you, with all of my heart."

"To me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

She grinned, and with that, I leant in and pressed my frozen lips to hers.

**BPOV**

I smiled, overwhelmed. He slowly leant his head, as if contemplating, and after a moment, his glass smooth lips made contact with my own.

It felt so different from the other kiss. He was careful, trying not to break me, and yet, he was putting so much of himself into this kiss, it was full of passion. It felt so right, so meaningful. We moved slowly up the bed until I was once again lying with my head on the pillows, Edward hovering over me, our lips never parting.

As if I was still in my dream, I knotted my fingers into his tousled bronze hair, yearning for more.

"Bella," he groaned, in between the small kisses he was planting on my neck.

"Mm?" I couldn't really speak coherently.

He stopped, resting his face in my collarbone. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Restrain myself," he hesitated. "From biting you."

Oh. He was a vampire. I had forgotten that. "Maybe we should stop."

He sat up abruptly, pulling me into his lap. "Soon." He muttered. "But for now, I love you."

"I love you." I whispered, my eyes closing as his cheek brushed my shoulder.

"Should you sleep?" He looked at me so intently that suddenly I felt rather exhausted.

"Yeah," I yawned. "Probably."

He chuckled, placing me gently on the bed, pulling the covers up over me and wrapping his body around mine, one hand over my waist, the other stroking my hair.

"Sleep well, my Bella." He kissed my back.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms, nothing but bliss on my mind.

**A/N: FINALLY! And the story doesn't end there. Nooooo. There's much more to come, if you know what I mean.**


End file.
